1. Field of Invention
This invention relates broadly to wearing apparel, and more specifically to a liquid containing illusory device to be worn over an article of protective clothing or protective garment for purposes of creating an illusion of said illusory device's wearer's skin being punctured.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
One method that is currently used by actors which creates the illusion of skin puncture, more specifically that of skin being punctured by a bullet, is a method using what is commonly referred to as a "squib". Said method refers to the placing of one or more limited, outwardly facing explosive device consisting of manually placed explosive material in small tubes, said explosive material being placed inside an actors wearing apparel facing away from said actors body. Said explosive material is subsequently triggered by a second person, said second person igniting said explosives by electrical means, causing a hole in said actors wearing apparel, creating an illusion of said actors being have been shot by a bullet. Said squib can only be implemented by one having a license to implement squibbs.
Another method of providing said illusion is to place red powder into an air gun and subsequently fire said airgun at the target desiring said illusion.
Niether of these methods, being the only two I could find, deal with creating said illusion for the purpose of promoting the safety of the user.
The McGee patent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,210, discloses a liquid containing decorative device which is the closest appearing invention I could find. I sufficiently believe my invention to be different enough from this patent.
Hence, the prior art is devoid of the provisions of a closed, pocket forming illusory device which carries a predetermined amount of liquid therein for the purpose of creating the illuson of a skin puncture after said illusory device has been punctured, releasing said liquid onto the area outside of said illusory device.